Woke Up This Morning
by SaiNanWorks
Summary: Duo versinkt in seiner Vergangenheit die ihn auf ewig davon abzuhalten scheint glücklichzu werden. songfic, shounen-ai, 1x2, depri, romance (complete)


Autor: My-Chan  
Title: Woke Up This Morning  
Archiv: mailt mir bitte zuerst ^-^   
Feedback: aber immer her damit! Schickt mir mails an my-chan@gmx.de oder schreibt reviews ^-^  
Pairing: 1x2  
Warnings: shonen-ai, depri, romantic, lime  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: die G-Boys gehören nicht mir, genausowenig wie das Lied 'Woke Up This Morning' @ Nickelback   
Note: Ich wollte diesen Songfic schon schreiben als ich das Lied zum ersten mal gehört habe, und das war irgendwann im Februar... *sweatdrop* Gestern habe ich es endlich geschafft, ich hoffe ich hab was ordentliches zustande gebracht ^-^  
  
  
Woke Up This Morning   
  
**I paid my last respect this morning on an early grave  
Already said goodbye... nothin' left to say  
A tiny church, a tiny town and not a tear was spent  
Not how I wanted it... I'm hating all of this   
  
Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me... now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning   
  
I've been a loser all my life, I'm not about to change  
If you don't like it... there's the door... nobody made you stay  
There ain't a woman on the planet who can deal with it  
Just how I wanted it... I'm hating all of this   
  
Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me... now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning  
**   
  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall kracht die Haustür hinter mir ins Schloss, doch ich nehme das Geräusch kaum wahr. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich wie du bei dem lauten Geräusch leicht, ja kaum merklich zusammenzuckst, aber auch das registriere ich nur unbewusst. Wortlos stürme ich an dir vorbei und gehe in mein Zimmer - nein, es ist vielmehr eine Flucht. Tränen laufen über mein Gesicht, und ich will nicht dass du mich so siehst. Niemand soll mich jemals so sehen. Ich weine nie! NIE!  
  
Doch es sind keine Tränen der Trauer. Es sind Wut, Hass und Verzweiflung die meine Seele zum bluten bringen.   
  
Es ertönt ein weiterer Knall als ich auch die Türe meines Zimmer mit voller Wucht zuschmettere, welche ein ungesundes Knirschen von sich gibt begleitet von dem Geräusch von der Decke bröselnden Putzes. Ich lasse mich auf mein Bett fallen und vergrabe mein tränennasses Gesicht in meinem Kissen. Meine Finger krallen sich in den weichen Stoff und zerreissen ihn fast. Ich will schreien, all meine Wut und meinen Hass hinausschreien, aber das würde dich anlocken und ich will, ich kann dir jetzt nicht ins Gesicht sehen... Nicht jetzt...  
  
  
**I paid my last respects this morning on an early grave  
Already said goodbye... nothin' left to say  
A tiny church, a tiny town and not a tear was spent  
Not how I wanted it... I'm hating all of this   
**   
  
Ich weiss nicht mehr wie lange ich am Grab von Schwester Helen gestanden habe. Einfach nur da gestanden habe, regungslos. Wie ich hinunterstarrte auf das halb zerfallene Holzkreuz auf einem Grab das ihrer nicht würdig ist. Nur einen Schritt entfernt ruht Vater Maxwell. Sie ruhen dort in ewigem Frieden.... PAH! Frieden? Ich balle die Fäuste und Wut und Verzweiflung beginnen in mir aufzuwallen.   
  
Schwester Helen, erschlagen von herabfallenden, brennenden Trümmern der Kirche, die von einer Straßengang in Brand gesteckt wurde. Ich sehe ihr Gesicht vor mir, wie sie ihn meinen Armen starb, unter dem Gelächter der Brandstifter und meine Kehle schnürt sich zusammen. Blut tropft auf ihr Grab und mit dumpfer Gleichgültigkeit stelle ich fest dass sich meine Fingernägel in meine Handflächen gebohrt haben. Ich hebe die verletzte Hand über das Kreuz und lasse mein Blut darauf tropfen.   
  
Vater Maxwell, getötet von der Motorradgang, der gleichen Bande die auch schon Schwester Helen getötet hatte, bei dem Versuch sie davon abzuhalten die verkohlte Ruine der Kirche vollends zu entweihen. Er bezahlte den Versuch sein Heiligtum zu schützen mit seinem Leben.  
  
Frieden? Weiss Gott nein, das war kein Frieden. Aber kümmerte Gott das überhaupt?  
  
Ein kalter Schauer zieht über den kleinen Friedhof und wenige Augenblicke später beginnt es zu Regnen. Es ist ein ekelhaft kalter, grauer Regen. Und er passt perfekt. Zu meiner Laune, zu meinem Leben, zu diesem Augenblick und zu dem Anblick den ich vor Augen habe: Ein kleiner Friedhof, entweiht von Straßengangs die ihren Abfall hier abluden, dahinter die verkohlte Ruine von etwas das einmal eine Kirche gewesen war und gleichzeitig mein Zuhause. Das Zuhause von Waisen und Straßenkindern, so wie ich eines war.  
  
Und Gott? Gott interessierte das alles doch gar nicht. Hatte er Schwester Helen geholfen als sie in dem Flammenmeer langsam starb? Nein, er ließ sie nur genau so lange am Leben bis ich sie aus den Trümmern befreit hatte, um sie dann in meinen Armen sterben zu lassen. Hatte er Vater Maxwell geholfen und beschützt als er sein - Gottes - Haus mit seinem Leben verteidigte? Nein. Er hat uns nie geholfen. Wir waren ihm egal. Er ist mir auch egal. Ob ich an Gott glaube? Warum sollte ich? Er hat sich mir nie gezeigt, nie geholfen. Shinigami allerdings, der Gott des Todes, er ist überall, allgegenwärtig. An ihn glaube ich, und zu ihm bin ich geworden.  
  
Ich gehe einen Schritt nach rechts und lasse mein Blut nun auch auf Vater Maxwells Grab tropfen. Während ich beobachte wie es sich mit dem kalten Regen vermischt und langsam in der Erde versickert leiste ich einen Schwur an meine toten Freunde, oder vielleicht auch an mich selbst. "Ich schwöre.... ich werde euch rächen... sie werden bezahlen für das was sie euch angetan haben, und uns. Dafür dass sie uns unsere Familie weggenommen haben, und euch euer Leben... Ich hoffe ihr werdet dann euren Frieden finden..." ...und ich meinen...  
  
Dann wandte ich mich ab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, und ohne eine einzige Träne vergossen zu haben, und hasste mich in diesem Moment selbst dafür. War mein Herz schon so kalt geworden dass ich nicht einmal mehr in der Lage war am Grab geliebter Menschen zu weinen? Der Gott des Todes weint nicht. Nein, niemals. Er richtet und er tötet. Aber er weint nicht. Ich verließ schweigend mein zerstörtes Zuhause und hasste mich selbst für das was ich war....  
  
  
**Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me... now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning  
**   
  
Ich kralle die Fingernägel fester in den Stoff und beisse in mein Kissen um den Schrei der unkontrollierbar aus meiner Kehle dringt zu ersticken.   
  
Das ist der Grund dafür, das allein. Der Grund warum ich dich manchmal zurückstoße. Abweisend und geringschätzig auftrete, mich vor dir verstecke, in mich zurückziehe. Ich hasse mich selbst. Für das was ich bin, tue, und nicht tun konnte. Ich hasse mich für alles was ich verkörpere, für das was ich selbst aus mir gemacht habe, und für das was ich trotz meiner Macht nicht vermag zu tun: Meinen Freunden ihren Frieden zu geben.  
  
Wie hätte ich Rache üben können an jemandem dessen Gesicht ich nicht kenne? Jemandem den ich nie gesehen hatte, den ich niemals ausfindig machen konnte um ihn zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Ich kann es nicht, kann mein Versprechen nicht einlösen und hasse mich selbst für meine Unfähigkeit.  
  
Mit einem leisen Schrei hebe ich den Arm und schlage meine ohnehin schon verletzte Faust gegen die Wand, hinterlasse dort ein gut sichtbares Loch. Mauerwerk fällt auf das Bett als ich meine Hand langsam wieder zurückziehe. Eine Mauer die zerbricht.... Unwillkürlich muss ich wieder an dich denken. Wie du dich bemühst die Mauer um mich herum zu zerbrechen, zu mir, dem wahren ‚Ich' durchzudringen. Du bist behutsam und sanft dabei, und mit einer Ruhe und Geduld die ich dir nie zugetraut hätte hast du begonnen die Mauer um mich herum Stein für Stein abzutragen. Und wofür? Nur um dein Werk vollkommen zerstört zu sehen wenn mich Panik ergreift. Panik, du würdest mein wirkliches Wesen sehen, es erkennen und mich verabscheuen wie ich mich selbst verabscheue und hasse. Mich verabscheuen und flüchten. Wenn mich die Panik ergreift und die Mauer sich fast wie von selbst wieder aufbaut. Stärker als zuvor. Dicker und höher.   
  
Doch du bist nicht bereit aufzugeben. Wieder und wieder hast du dein Werk von vorne begonnen, nur um am Ende doch wieder zu scheitern.   
  
Wofür das Ganze? Du sagst weil du mich liebst. Diese Worte klingen gut, und ich will sie gerne glauben. Dir sagen dass ich dich auch liebe, wenn es Liebe ist was tief unter Mauern vergraben darauf wartest dass du es ans Tageslicht bringst. Doch bin ich überhaupt fähig zu lieben? Oder ist das auch nur wieder eine Lüge. Liebe? Pah! Ich kenne nur den Hass, er ist das was mein ganzes Leben ausfüllt, mein Herz und meine Seele.  
  
Immer noch laufen Tränen ungehindert aus meinen Augen, über mein Gesicht und versickern in dem weichen Stoff meines Kissens. Ein ersticktes Schluchzen dringt aus meiner Kehle und ich balle die verletzte Hand wieder zur Faust, ignoriere den Schmerz.  
  
Plötzlich ertönt ein leises Geräusch und ich fahre herum, nur um direkt in dein Gesicht zu blicken. Dein sonst ausdrucksloser Gesichtsausdruck ändert sich. "Duo?!" Du bist verwirrt. Natürlich... du hattest nicht erwartet mich so zu sehen. Mich, Shinigami, den Richter weinen zu sehen verwirrt dich, den perfect soldier so sehr dass diese Emotion sogar deutlich auf deinem Gesicht zu sehen ist. Langsam machst du ein paar Schritte nach vorne und mein Herz schnürt sich zusammen als sich der Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht ändert, in.... Mitleid. Ich presse die Zähne aufeinander, so fest dass es fast schmerzt. Ich will dein Mitleid nicht Heero! Ich will es nicht!  
  
"Was... willst du Heero?"  
  
Der Hass in meiner Stimme stößt dich wohl zurück, denn du bleibst stehen und dein Gesicht wird wieder normal, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin dass du weißt dass dieser Hass nicht für dich bestimmt ist. Ich bin nicht in der Lage ihn zu verstecken.  
  
"Ich wollte sehen ob du ok bist."  
  
Wie konnte ich denken dass Heero es nicht bemerken würde? Natürlich hatte er gespürt wie angespannt und geladen ich war als ich zurück kam. Auch wenn er nicht wusste wohin ich gegangen war.  
  
"Duo... was ist los?"  
  
Seine Stimme ist so sanft... sie vermittelt ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit und ich kann spüren wie die Verzweiflung in meinem Herzen sich langsam, ganz langsam auflöst.... aber... NEIN! Ich darf das nicht zulassen...  
  
"Das geht dich verdammt noch mal einen absoluten Scheissdreck an Heero! Verpiss dich!"  
  
Innerlich fühlen sich meine eigenen Worte an wie glühende Messer die sich in mein kaltes Herz bohren. Aber ich kann nicht zulassen dass du mich liebst. Es würde dich zerstören, ich bin nicht stark genug dafür.  
  
Ich kann sehen wie ein leiser Schmerz in deinen Augen aufflackert wie eine Kerzenflamme in einem eisigen Windstoß, und ich fühle Bedauern. Doch ich darf es nicht zulassen, um deinetwillen. Wenn ich dich nur so vor mir schützen kann, dann muss es eben so sein. _"Gomen nasai Heero..."_ [1]  
  
  
**I've been a loser all my life, I'm not about to change  
If you don't like it... there's the door... nobody made you stay  
There ain't a woman on the planet who can deal with it  
Just how I wanted it... I'm hating all of this  
**   
  
Langsam erhebe ich mich vom Bett, meine Tränen sind inzwischen versiegt. Duo ist verschwunden, zurückt bleibt nur Shinigami, der Gott des Todes und ich kann förmlich fühlen wie mein Herz wieder ein bisschen kälter wird, die Mauern dicker, höher und gewaltiger - unangreifbar.  
  
Ich weiss es ist feige was ich tue, ich laufe davon, verstecke mich - wie immer. Es sieht fast so aus als könnte ich nichts anderes. Das Leben ist ein Spiel und ich bin der Verlierer, auf der ganzen Linie.  
  
Meine Gesichtszüge verhärten sich als ich jetzt auf dich zugehe. Ein Schatten von Trauer legt sich über deine blauen Augen, vermischt sich mit der leisen Ahnung von Schmerz. Doch ich ignoriere es.  
  
"Was hast du denn Heero? Gefällt dir etwa nicht was du siehst?"  
  
Du antwortest nicht, doch ich kann sehen wie du aufgrund meines harschen Tonfalls schluckst.  
  
"Du wolltest doch 'mich' oder? Hier hast du mich. Das ist das wirkliche Gesicht von Duo Maxwell, dem Idioten der immer einen dummen Spruch auf den Lippen hat und blöde Witze reisst. Das bin ich! Willst du mich jetzt immer noch!?"  
  
Während dieser harten Worte die ich dir ins Gesicht schlage, härter noch als meine Hand es jemals könnte, bin ich laut geworden. Die letzten beiden Sätze habe ich geschrieen, und du, der perfect soldier, der du dich nichts und niemandem beugst weichst leicht vor meiner geballten Wut und meinem Hass zurück.  
  
Ein kurzer Augenblick vergeht in dem du mich ansiehst mit einem Blick den ich nicht zu deuten vermag, bevor du leise Antwortest:  
  
"Nein... das bist nicht du Duo."  
  
Ein bitteres Lachen kommt mir aus und ich fasse grob nach deinem Kinn.  
  
"Oh doch, das bin 'ich'! Wenn es dir nicht passt kannst du gerne gehen! Niemand zwingt dich hier zu bleiben! Da ist die Tür! Verschwinde!"  
  
Doch du bewegst dich nicht. Machst keine Anstalten dich meiner Hand zu entziehen oder auch nur meinen Griff zu lockern, geschweige denn meiner Aufforderung nachzukommen und mich zu verlassen.   
  
Du siehst mich nur weiterhin an, mit diesem unergründlichen Blick, und hebst schließlich langsam die Hand. Doch nicht um meine von deinem Gesicht zu lösen wie ich zuerst glaube. Im Gegenteil. Sanft legst du deine Hand auf meine Finger die noch immer grob um dein Kinn geschlossen sind und streichelst leicht darüber.  
  
"Warum hasst du dich so sehr?"  
  
Meine Augen weiten sich als ich deine Frage höre und wieder schwappen Verzweiflung und Wut wie eine Flutwelle über mich und reissen mich fort. Der Griff meiner Hand wird härter.  
  
"Was weißt du denn schon? Du hast doch keine Ahnung!"  
  
Ich will weitersprechen, meine Wut hinausschreien, in dein Gesicht. Doch die Schlange der Verzweiflung beisst in meinen Hals und es dingen nur noch erstickte Laute aus meiner Kehle. Grob stoße ich dich von mir und breche schließlich schluchzend zusammen, sinke zitternd zu Boden. Wenige Augenblicke später spüre ich wie du dich neben mir hinkniest und nach meiner Schulter greifst um mich in deine Arme zu ziehen. Ich will mich wehren, dich wegdrücken, schlage um mich, doch dein Griff ist unbarmherzig und zum ersten mal ziehst du einen Vorteil aus deiner überlegenen Stärke und ziehst mich zu dir.   
  
Kraftlos lasse ich es mit mir geschehen. Und als du bemerkst dass meine Gegenwehr erloschen ist schließt du mich sanft in deine Arme und drückst mich zärtlich an dich. Augenblicklich kann ich spüren wie die Geborgenheit und Sicherheit die du mir vermitteln willst von mir Besitzt ergreifen und die Dämonen vertreiben. Meine Finger krallen sich in dein Shirt und ich presse meinen zitternden Körper fester gegen deinen, wie ein verlorenes Kind das Schutz sucht - wie das was ich bin.  
  
"Sei du selbst Duo, bitte. Tu es für mich. Lass den wahren Duo raus, zeig ihn mir... zeig ihn mir... onegai..." [2]  
  
Ich spüre wie du deinen Kopf in meiner Schulterbeuge vergräbst und deine Hand in meinem Zopf verkrampfst. Deine Stimme flüstert direkt neben meinem Ohr ganz leise nur dieses eine Wort:  
  
"Onegai..."  
  
Noch nie habe ich dich so erlebt. Noch nie habe ich dich um etwas bitten hören. Und jetzt... jetzt bittest du mich, die kleine Straßenratte von L2, ich selbst zu sein...  
  
  
**Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me... now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning  
**   
  
Mein Herz schnürt sich zusammen und für einen Augenblick bekomme ich keine Luft. Doch dann spüre ich wie das Mauerwerk um mich herum langsam zu bröckeln beginnt. Und ich will dass es zerstört wird, ich will frei sein, das bedrückende Gefühl ablegen dass mich schon mein ganzes Leben verfolgt.   
  
Ganz langsam, ohne mein Zutun beginne ich zu weinen. Doch diesmal ist es ein echtes weinen, alle meine Gefühle, welche ich die letzten Jahre tief unten in der Festung in meinem Inneren vergraben habe drängen jetzt an die Oberfläche. Alle auf einmal und mit einer solchen Gewalt dass ich Angst habe sie zerreissen mich. Und fast will ich sie schon zurück drängen, sie wieder einschließen in ihr eisiges Verließ, auf immer wegsperren. Doch dann spüre ich wie du sanft über meine Haare streichelst und deine Lippen leicht die meinen streifen und ich lasse meine Gefühle frei.  
  
Ungehindert fließen die salzigen Tränen über meine heißen Wangen, spülen die bedrückende Last der letzten Jahre hinfort und während diese Last von mir abfällt beginne ich zu erzählen. Alles, ich will dir alles erzählen, du sollst teilhaben an meinem Leben, denn ich weiss jetzt dass nur du in der Lage bist die Dämonen zu vertreiben.  
  
Als ich eine Stunde später in deinen Armen einschlafe ist mein Geist befreit von den dunklen Schatten und kalten Gefühlen, und nur noch ein Gedanke beherrscht mein Innerstes. Und das Bedürfnis es auszusprechen wächst mit jedem Augenblick.  
  
"Aishiteru... Heero..." [3]  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich noch sehen wie du bei meinen Worten lächelst bevor meine Augenlieder endgültig zufallen. Ich habe dich vorher noch nie lächeln sehen und ich weiss es ist etwas besonderes, und es ist nur für mich.  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
  
  
[1] - japanisch für 'es tut mir leid'   
[2] - japanisch für 'bitte'  
[3] - japanisch für 'ich liebe dich'  



End file.
